Cool Frustrations
by Alvara19
Summary: Dante is frustrated from not being able to visit Love Planet with Nero around. In a fit of sexual frustration, Dante finds out that the young hunter has been hiding many things from him and his devil trigger was the only one picking up on it. DantexNero
1. Building Frustration

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and other things I am thinking of.

Hello! I am alive! I feel awful for not updating recently so I thought I would start on my DMC holiday fiction. I apologize if it is not up to my normal standards but this is the first time I have written in almost a month. My immune system is also shot so I was writing this with a headache and bronchitis. ^-^ But anyway, I hope you enjoy this~!

--

Chapter One: Building Frustration

The city was blanketed in a winter chill as the sun began its descent behind the horizon. The snow fell faster to the earth than normal but the wind was not blowing strong enough to call it a blizzard just yet. A red convertible, that was a noticeable poor choice for the weather, plowed through the thick snow on the road, finally coming to a halt in front of the famous devil hunting office of Devil May Cry. A red and blue clad figure stormed out of the car and up the steps, followed by a black and red clad man at his heels.

Nero snorted in annoyance as he pushed open the doors of the office with the elder hunter directly behind him. The old man just had to push it when he got hit one too many times by the demons they were exterminating. His neck had healed quickly but his pride was a little slow on the recovery. It was not his fault that a demon leaped from one of the buildings above them and landed, teeth first, onto Nero. Thus, the comments and jokes commenced from Dante, all lighthearted in nature but that did not help the fact that his mistake was being rubbed in his face. The younger man was sick of the repeating process.

"Shut it, old man." Nero muttered under his breath, taking off his denim coat and throwing it over one of the arms of the dark leather couch. He walked toward the stairs, eager to get away from the elder before he lashed out at the man.

Dante chuckled at the frustrated man before walking towards the kitchen, smiling at the reaction he always got. He opened the silver fridge by the worn handle and pulled out a slice of pizza from the day before. Biting the tip of it, he held it in his teeth as he grabbed a can of beer and shut the door. Dante waited for the normal routine of Nero walking through the kitchen and making a remark about how only eating pizza was unhealthy but instead he heard a loud slam in the direction of the younger hunter's room.

_Must have really pissed the kid off this time…_ Dante thought before sighing softly and walking back into the main office. The elder sat down behind his desk, propping his feet up in their habitual position. _Tease him a little and he hates me. Remind me not to make him feel better again._

Dante took another bite of the pizza before glancing up at the stairs, his eyes did not get far as they caught his poster of a shirtless woman pinned to the wall. He groaned to himself, covering his face with a hand and leaning forward as he was reminded once again of his inability to find time for himself.

Dante tried to push all his frustration into their missions, managing to let off some steam by killing several demons in a row, but did more bad than good with the younger hunter slaying beside him. More than once, he found his eyes on the other man's form but he reasoned that he was just checking to see if Nero was leaving any openings for the demons. Dante pushed away a pesky thought dancing inside his head which pointed out that if he really was doing so, he would have noticed the opening were the Hellhound had leapt and attacked.

Heaving a sigh, Dante opened and took a large sip of his beer, swallowing it before he could even taste the bitter alcohol. _Wonder what the kid is doing..._

--

Nero took off his clothes, glad to get out of the demonic reeking garments and wondering how exactly he was going to get the green and red blood stains out of them. The red of his own blood kept reminding him of how Dante teased him about his little slip up. Nero huffed and threw his hoodie down on the bathroom's tiled floor.

It was not his fault the older hunter had such a fascinating way of fighting. His body was not hard on the eyes either, not that Nero would ever admit to it out loud or even internally. Sure, he had come to terms with his fascination with the elder but his pride would never let him drop the facade.

The young hunter shook his head, again denying anything towards the elder man. _Why would I ever like that cocky bastard? The only thing he loves are the porn magazines he hides from me._ He thought, turning on the hot tap and stepping into the noticeably leaking shower. _When's Dante going to fix this place anyway?_ _Everything seems to be broken._ He moved under the running water only to jump back and shake his hair of the icy liquid.

"Damn it, Dante." Nero growled under his breath. "It's winter and you still haven't fixed the fucking pluming?! Hell, if I knew you where going to be this damn lazy then I would have done it myself." He quickly rinsed himself off, wanting to be clean of the demon blood even if he was frozen afterwards.

After a minute of swearing and cursing the elder, the young hunter stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist. Nero walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the railing of the staircase, glaring at Dante who was happily eating leftover pizza and downing his second beer.

"Thanks a lot, old man. I nearly froze my ass off in the shower. I thought you said that you fixed the pipes." He yelled down, ignoring the chill that ran up his spine at the cool air in the building.

Dante glanced up at the younger man as he heard him come down a few of the steps. He nearly choked on the bite of pizza he was chewing when he caught a glimpse of a soaked Nero standing in just a red towel. The kid was definitely working out more lately, most likely to keep up with himself and Dante could not be more thankful of the rivalry he had created between the other and himself. The angry expression on Nero's face was twisting his features in a cute way. The water dripping off the young hunter's smooth pale chest and snowy hair only added to the sudden attraction he felt. Dante snapped himself out of it before he could continue his thoughts. He swallowed quickly and took another sip from his beer, ignoring it when Nero seethed at him.

"Did you hear me, old man?" Nero glared down at the older man, becoming pissed at the way he was teasing him and then had the nerve to pretend that he did not exist. "I'm getting sick of the way you're acting lately. It's just not like you." He said, crossing his arms over his naked chest before deciding to give up. "Whatever. Just make sure you're up for the mission tomorrow. I don't want to be forced to wake your ass up at seven again."

Nero walked back up the few steps and disappeared into his room. Dante let out a breath he was not aware he was holding. That was the first time he ever looked at the kid in such a lustful way. He never noticed how attractive the hunter he had taken in was. _The experienced hunter rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. I think I need to get to bed...or visit Love Planet at least. This sexual frustration is killing me._

--


	2. Cowardly Demons

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex (possibly next chapter), A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and other things I am thinking of.

Well, it's a little late for the holidays now. Heheh, so I guess I'll just make this a general fiction. Anyway, Happy Holidays~! I hope everyone got what they wanted~! ^-^

--

Chapter Two: Cowardly Demons

Nero was lying in his bed, nuzzled in the soft sheets of the mattress on the floor. Dante had still not cleaned up his 'guest bedroom' well enough to fit in a real bed, not that there was room inside the storage area. Nero did not mind too much. He had expected to be sleeping on the couch when he had shown up on the older hunter's door step but Dante had told him of the storage area where Lady or Trish would sleep over if it was too late. Nero ignored it when the elder started grumbling at how they probably just stayed at the office to complain about the room.

The quarter moon was just bright enough for the moonlight to shine behind a few stacked boxes onto Nero's silver hair. He did not take notice as he lost himself in his dreams of what was ahead, during the mission the next day. The young man ignored the occasional flash of thought with Dante grinning at him, teasing him, and, once or twice, kissing him. Nero groaned lightly as the latter dream passed in his slumber, tossing against the white sheets a few times before settling down into the dream Dante's embrace that he would deny in the morning.

Nero was so deep in his own world that he did not hear the door open and a soft, rather inhuman growl rumble through the doorway. The young hunter still did not stir when the figure at the door stepped in, quickly walking across the room and to the mattress on the floor. It knelt down, crawling along Nero's body and moving to lick along the bare skin of the younger man's neck. It growled lowly at the taste of pale skin but was interrupted in enjoying it by a soft groan.

Nero shifted in his sleep, wondering what the loud sound by his ear was. He slowly woke himself up enough to open his eyes only to see the gray ceiling. He lifted his head and looked around the empty room, seeing nothing out of place. _Must have been something outside. _Nero thought sleepily, about to lie his head back down on the soft pillow until he saw the door open a small crack. A surprisingly sudden sense of nervousness formed in his chest at the sight.

--

Nero growled lowly in his throat at being forced to wake up the older hunter early in the morning for their mission again. What was worse was that he had woken up to a very obvious bruise mark on his neck that he knew others could see. The largest problem for him was hiding it from Dante so he would not teased about seeing some woman or something similar. Nero did not even know where it had come from and that unnerved him even more about what had happened the night before.

"Dante!" The younger hunter yelled when he reached the door of Dante's room, knocking on it a few times. "Dante, get your ass out of bed before I have t-" Nero stopped banging on the wood with his fist as the door opened suddenly, a fully clothed Dante stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm up, kid." The elder said before looking the younger man up and down. "Hmm? It cold in here or is there another reason why your hood is up?"

Nero shrugged, knowing that his least noticeable idea of hiding the bruise on his neck was not working on Dante. It seemed like nothing would get past the experienced devil hunter sometimes. _Jackass…_

"It's nothing. Let's get moving, old man."

--

Nero slashed through one of the remaining demons roaming inside the large countryside church, a sickening color spraying out of the wound he had inflicted and onto his front. He grimaced at the look and smell of the liquid, hoping internally that it was just blood. The younger slayer could hear Dante laughing a few meters away from him, engrossed in the last of the demons. He could tell that the elder was laughing at him despite the feigned focus on completing the mission. Dante turned to him after the bodies of the Scarecrows faded into blackness, a smirk on his face telling Nero that he would have to punch the older man in a few seconds.

"Getting ready for the holidays, kid?"

Nero tried to brush the splattered greenish blood from the front of his red hoodie, ignoring Dante's untimely jest. He frowned deeply when the mess on him decided it wanted to stay, refusing to be removed though it was perfectly happy with being smeared.

Dante watched him for a moment before walking towards him, making Nero think he was going to talk to him but instead the elder past him and headed towards the large maple doors covered in stained glass. The younger man snorted at the cocky behavior of his partner before following, taking note that he should have been used to the other man's attitude by now.

They piled into the front of Dante's red car, ignoring the light layer of snow covering the seats as the older hunter brushed the icy flakes off the windshield. Nero rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he waited for the windshield to be clear enough to see through. He tore his eyes away from the glass to gaze at the large building of the church, noticing how lovely it looked with the sheets of snow glazed over the rooftop. Now that the mission was over, the younger man could think without distracting himself from killing the demons and other related things. Now was as good as anytime to talk to Dante about last night. Not that he would say anything about the bite mark on his neck, he would merely talk about what he saw or something like that. He did not know how exactly he was going to break into the subject though.

"Hey, Dante." Nero started, receiving a grunt in response as the elder focused on the vehicle as it were his own flesh and blood. "Have you ever thought that demons were watching you in your sleep?"

Dante lifted his head from wiping the snow off the hood of his convertible, rising an eyebrow. Now that was a random and odd question. _What's the kid not telling me?_ He thought, feeling a slight sense of uneasiness form in the pit of his stomach.

"Why?"

Nero scratched at the side of his nose, a sign that Dante knew very well. The kid was either embarrassed or hiding something. He could not tell if the younger was blushing a shade of pink or if it was the weather.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Nero lied as the older man finished removing the snow and settled in the driver's seat beside him. He could feel the still questioning stare of the elder boring into the side of his head.

"Come on, kid. I've known you long enough to know when you're bullshitting me." Dante said, fishing his keys from one of the pockets in his leather pants before turning one in the ignition. Nero sighed audibly as he turned onto the rural road next to the church.

"It's just that I woke up last night and my door was open. I heard some growling too. I was half asleep so I might have dreamed that part but it sounded too loud to be all in my head." He rubbed the back of his head, careful not to let his hood slip off. Dante hummed to himself, thinking for a moment before speaking.

"It could be. Sometimes you kill the wrong demon and its buddy wants revenge." He glared at the road, not liking the thought of a cowardly demon trying to hurt Nero in his sleep. Dante smiled at the idea in his head. Though he thought it was strange, this morning he did not smell any demons and he was sure that if they had the guts to invade Devil May Cry, he would know. "Tell you what, kid, I'll sleep in the same room with you tonight. That way, if whatever it is comes back, we can kill it before it gets to you."

"Really?" Nero couldn't help but laugh lightly at the idea of Dante sharing a bed with him, let alone the fact of it being barely a double.

"Really, Nero."

The younger hunter stopped laughing when he heard his name. So Dante meant it.

"Well, okay. I hope you can fit another mattress in there because I'm not sleeping pressed up against you, old man." Nero said, meaning to act as cocky as the elder but only succeeding in making himself blush.

--


	3. Nightly Visitor

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and other things I am thinking of.

--

Chapter Three: Nightly Visitor

After over an hour of Dante attempting to move a larger mattress into the cramped storage area, the elder decided to give in and put the mattress back in his room. He sat against a few of the large boxes near the head of Nero's bed, his legs the only thing resting on the cushioning. Despite the uncomfortable position and complaints, he fell asleep quickly.

Nero buried his head into his pillow, trying his hardest to draw his attention from the warmth of Dante's body pressed against his back. It was not helping that the storage area did not get heated very well due to the boxes and assorted items blocking the vents, so the warmth of the older man's body was very welcome in the cold air of the room. He heard Dante grunt and rearrange himself in his sleep, leaning his head to the right as his soft breathing increased and drew closer to Nero's ear. The younger hunter pressed his face directly into the pillow, willing the red on his cheeks to disappear. _Damn it, Dante…_ He thought before letting his eyes drift closed. _I better wake up like this. If I find myself cuddling against him in the morning, I'm shooting myself in the foot._

--

Nero mumbled in his sleep, having another pleasant encounter with his dream Dante. He stretched, sliding his arms out of the white sheets, waking unwillingly when he could not feel the heat from the elder's legs beside him. Opening his eyes halfway, he looked at the door to see if the other man had left to use the restroom but the door was still closed and locked.

"Dante?" Nero half whispered, wondering if he had just moved away from him in his sleep. "Hey, Dant-"

His words were caught in his throat at the sound of a low growl, not unlike the few he heard the night before. He felt a lump form in the middle of his throat, making it difficult to swallow as he reached underneath his pillow to grab the barrel of the Blue Rose. The young man set his finger on the trigger, trying to get the strange nervous feeling out of his system so he could shoot properly. Normally this would have been easy but something felt incredibly…wrong about this, especially the fact that the growling was coming from behind him. _Did it get Dante? What am I going to do if I turn around and find a demon standing over a blood covered Dante? Damn it! Get it together! I can't kill it when I'm thinking like this!_

Nero shoved the nervousness from his mind as he whipped around, ready to blow the brains out of whatever demon was standing in the room. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as a demonic hand grabbed his human wrist, twisting it sharply. Nero shut his eyes in pain so quickly that he could not get a good look at his attacker, or where his supposed defender was. His arm was twisted behind his back as his face was shoved into the pillow.

"Get off me, you stupid fuc-ah!"

Nero gasped as he felt the second demonic hand run down his back, lifting the hem of his light t-shirt and scraping claws up and down his spine. He stopped struggling in shock as the claws kept going lower, rubbing and digging into the cheeks of his pert ass. _W-what the hell?!_ The young man started wiggling with new found vigor, he was _not _going to be some perverted demon's play thing.

"Stop it!" Nero yelled as the hand slipped into the back of his boxers, slipping down between his cheeks and finding his virgin entrance. He finally found that his devil bringer was not bound, the question as to why he did not think of it being denied an answer as he grabbed the wandering arm of the demon.

The devil was stronger than he was, he found as his devil bringer was grabbed and both of his wrists held in a bone shattering grip with one clawed hand. Whatever this demon was, it clearly had no sense of mercy. The wandering hand forced its way under him and to his unfortunate arousal. Nero blushed darkly in embarrassment as he let out a strained moan, continuing to search for a way out of the compromising situation. He had to admit that the way the demon was dominating him was making his own demonic nature stir but that was in no way a reason to let the bastard have him.

Nero's breathing hitched as a warm hand wrapped around his half hard cock, a hot tongue licking the outer shell of his ear. After only a few strokes, he was fully hard with drops of clear precum leaking from the tip. The young hunter shut his eyes, trying his hardest to will himself flaccid. Maybe if he did not look interested, it would leave him alone. The problem was that his body was enjoying the attention and did not want to part with it just yet. The demon started rubbing its bare length against the curve of his clothed ass, the motion not helping Nero calm down. He kept his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the demon to rip off his remaining clothing and take him but after a minute, the demon only continued its almost teasing ministrations.

Nero took in a deep breath and tried to break the grip on his hands once again, failing. _Fine…I guess I have no choice but to wait until this fucker is done…Dante, you better not be sleeping through this! _He let out another strained moan, biting his lip as the hand wrapped around his erection squeezed lightly and moved faster. The well endowed demon humped against him a little faster, the hand around his wrists letting go and pulling down the blue boxers to rub teasingly against the tight puckered entrance.

Nero tensed knowing that he was free from the demons hold but the throbbing organ between his legs was now trapping him. He gripped at the bed sheets as pleasure grew inside him, the thick cock pressing against his entrance making him anxious but it never pushed inside. It only rubbed and probed his ass, as if measuring how and what to do the next time it ravished Nero. _Like you're going to get another chance. I'm killing you the second I finish._ The young man quickly forgot his thoughts as the claws of the demons hand raked lightly over his hard flesh, making him quiver with arousal. A long nail slipped into the slit of his erection, wringing a gasp and loud moan from his throat as the demon started rubbing against him harshly.

"D-Dante…" Nero cried out, the name coming to the front of his mind as his erection was grabbed once again and tugged roughly to an animalistic pace. A growing warmth and tightness under his navel signaled his undoing. He was sure that if the demon really wanted to, it could have thrust into him and stole his virginity but it still did not. For a demon, it was sure nice about raping someone. "I'm-I'm going to cum." The demon growled deeply in his ear, making his breathing stop all together at the words.

"Cum for me, Nero."

The young hunter gasped for air before screaming Dante's name and cumming onto the white sheets. A few seconds later and he felt a sticky wetness drip down his ass, informing him that the demon had cum as well. Nero flopped his head down into the pillow, taking a moment to catch his breath and look for the Blue Rose again. The demon was going to pay for making him cum that hard. He smiled lightly as he noticed his revolver within arms length and grabbed it before the demon could notice.

Nero tensed again, taking note that he was doing that a lot, as he felt something lean along the top of his body. It was not scales like before but skin. Fingers wrapped around his waist instead of claws and a unshaved, prickly chin nuzzled the back of his neck. Nero swallowed before looking over his shoulder. He blinked before his eyes widened at the sound asleep naked form of Dante rested pressed against him with a soft smile gracing his features.

--


	4. Confusing Morning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, More Upcoming Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and other things I am thinking of.

Hello~! I am back from going to a convention last weekend and I am so happy because I got to meet Johnny Yong Bosch (The voice actor of Nero, in case anyone did not know)! Anyway, I have a little trivia question for you guys to answer for me because I want to see if I'm too obsessed with this game. lol. No peeking either.

What are the two letters and one number that are missing from Dante's phone in the secret cutscene of DMC4?

--

Chapter Four: Confusing Morning

The morning sun light poured in from the cracks in between the storage boxes, trying its hardest to brighten the room. Dante groaned and shifted his head to bury his eyes into the pillow more, fighting against waking even if it was the normal time he got up. The was no mission today so it was not like he had to get up. He groaned softly again and opened one eye to look up at the partially blocked window. _Oh yeah, I'm in the kid's room. Where is he anyway? _Dante thought but instead of looking for Nero, he rested his head back onto the pillow to sleep for just a bit longer.

His plans on resting a bit more were interrupted by a sound of a gun being cocked, the sharpness of cold metal pressing against the top of his spine. Dante opened both his eyes and looked up to see Nero sitting on the wooden chair he had put in storage a long time ago and forgotten. The younger man's hair was still damp, informing the elder he had taken a shower before randomly deciding to point his revolver at him. Dante glanced at the clock to see that it was only eight in the morning. Nero must have woken up pretty early. He groaned at being forced to get up when there was no mission.

"Kid-?" Dante held back a yelp when the gun was fired, two bullets slicing through skin and tearing nerves. Now, he was awake and apparently the other hunter was pissed at him. "What the hell?!" He yelled and sat up, putting a hand below the back of his neck to feel the skin knitting back together quickly. Nero glared at him, only cocking the gun again in reply. "Alright, alright. I'll bite. Why are you so pissed off at me? Did I kick you off the mattress or something?" The younger man snorted at the question and jest, frowning at the older man.

"You don't remember what you did last night?" He asked.

Dante raised an eyebrow before frowning himself. He really did not remember anything strange about the night before. He sat down next to Nero and dozed off then woke up to being shot at. The elder had to admit, he had a very nice dream about pale skin and a rather sexy firm ass, but that was all he could remember from it.

"No. Why, kid?"

_Damn…I thought so… _Nero thought, putting the Blue Rose back in the holster strapped to his jeans. He leaned his elbows on his knees, thinking silently while Dante watched him with a look of confusion plastered on his face. _What the hell should I say?_

"Dante…have you…gotten off lately?" Nero asked nervously, causing a heavy blush to appear on his cheeks as he realized what he had said. _Ok. Not how I wanted to start… _He thought, raising his human hand to scratch at his nose in embarrassment.

"What?" Dante blinked before shaking his head for a few moments to clear it. Maybe that bullet messed up his hearing but he was sure that the younger man had just asked him a sexual question.

"I, uh, wanted to know if…" Nero blushed deeper, looking away from the older hunter. "Do you want some breakfast?" _Damn it, Nero. That's not what we asked! Do you want to be raped again?_ He brushed away the small tinge of excitement at that thought, choosing to go and make the breakfast he mentioned.

The elder raised an eyebrow, knowing that no matter how fucked up his hearing was from the gunshot, he could not twist the words like that. The way Nero avoided looking at him and the blush on his face practically told him the other was lying about what he had said. He watched as Nero stood up from the chair, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. _So the kid isn't as innocent as he acts. _Dante smirked before standing up, noticing that he was questionably lacking clothes.

"What did happen last night?!"

--

Nero walked into the kitchen, still trying to recover from the dark blush on his cheeks. He ran a hand through his silvery hair before thinking over what to make for Dante. He walked over to the fridge, opening the door and looking inside. There was a unusual lack of pizza boxes, some takeout that Nero had the other night, and one case of beer. The rest of the fridge was barren except for a bottle of strawberry syrup. The young hunter sighed and closed the door. They really needed to change their diet from takeout and alcohol to something that would not slowly kill them, half demon or not. He opened the door that led into the office, only to run into Dante's bare chest. The blush on his face that he finally got rid of returned in full force. At least the older man had put on some pants before following him.

"H-Hey, old man. I'm going to go out to buy some more food." Nero said, moving around Dante and smiling as he headed to the desk. He grabbed the keys to the elder's motorcycle and his coat before walking to the doors, turning to Dante before he walked out. "You don't mind waiting a little bit before breakfast, right?"

"Not really, kid." Dante replied, wondering why Nero was acting so strange this morning. _Come on, Nero. You could at least give me a hint to what happened last night._

"Alright." Nero opened the doors and left quickly, straddling the older man's bike before folding his arms and resting his head on them. _Damn…why is my heart beating so fast around him now? Is it because he…_ Nero buried his face in his arms at the memory. _It's getting hard to hide. Why can't I just tell him what happened? Correction, what's happening. He can't do anything to stop it unless I tell him._ He lifted his head and took the keys out of his pocket, putting them in the ignition but hesitating on turning them. _Maybe…I…don't want…him to stop it. _Nero thought the last part quickly and shut his eyes, wanting to get the annoying feeling in the back of his head out.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. Nothing exploded or changed. _Ok. I guess I was over exaggerating a little bit. _He smirked at himself, finding it funny that he thought something bad was going to happen if he-

"Hey, kid! Are you going or just going to sleep on my bike?" Dante called from one of the open wood doors of Devil May Cry.

_Damn you, Dante. _Nero blushed again before turning the keys and driving off at a slightly higher speed than normal.

--

Dante groaned in his sleep as he sat behind the desk with a random magazine that he had grabbed over his face. He decided to catch up on the few hours of sleep the younger slayer stole from him while the other went out to get food. The elder hoped that it was pizza or something else he liked. He furrowed his brow as a light smell reached his nose. Funny, he did not hear Nero walk in and that did not smell like pizza. Dante took off the magazine on his face and put it on the desk before entering the kitchen. His jaw dropped.

Nero stood over the stove that the older hunter had not used in a long time, cooking several different breakfast foods like pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. His coat was slung over one of the chairs by the counter along with his hoodie, the few bite marks from the night before visible to the elder. The younger man did not look like he noticed him walk in as he chopped fresh vegetables to go in the eggs. Dante walked up to him and rested his head on the other hunter's shoulder.

"I didn't know you could cook." Dante said, seeing Nero stop cutting and his body tense when he spoke. He smiled and chuckled at the man in front of him.

"Kyrie taught me. She didn't think I would last long on my own if I didn't learn at least a little."

"Hmm, why didn't you cook anything sooner?" Dante asked, watching Nero resume preparing the breakfast. He had to admit that it looked really good, even if it was not pizza.

"I thought you liked ordering pizza everyday." Nero smirked as he felt the older man walk away from him.

"I do but you look like you sure know how to cook, kid." Dante sat down at the small island countertop and watched the other toss the vegetables in with the eggs before setting the pancakes and bacon onto the two plates next to him.

"Don't get used to eating like this, old man. I'm only doing this because I'm sick of eating takeout everyday." Nero poured some of the strawberry syrup onto his pancakes before passing the bottle to the other hunter.

Dante smiled and took it, nearly drowning his plate in the sticky strawberry flavored liquid. Nero rolled his eyes at him before taking a bite of his pancakes and getting up to set out the other food. The elder took a bite himself and blinked. _Wow…Maybe I should convince the kid to give up hunting and take up being a chief. This is better than what I thought it was going to be._ He took another few bites, smiling as Nero walked back to the counter with the toast and eggs.

"This is really good, kid! I can't remember when I've had food as good as this." He said, taking another plate the younger hunter offered him before he continued eating.

Nero smiled at Dante's comment, watching him eat like a man who had not seen real food in months. In the elder's case, it might have been that way. He saw a drop of strawberry syrup on Dante's cheek, unconsciously reaching out with his index finger and wiping it off.

The older slayer froze as he felt Nero touch his cheek, turning to see the other lick and suck his finger clean with a noticeable blush on his face. Dante swallowed roughly at the sight before turning back to his food, eating a little slower as he crossed his legs and wondered why he reacted so quickly to the small 'innocent' gesture.

--


	5. Of Beer and Late Nights

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, teasing, and other things I am thinking of.

The answer to those who did not get the trivia question: QZ6 ^-^

--

Chapter Five: Of Beer and Late Nights

Dante wandered away from the office shortly after the marvelous breakfast Nero had made him, needing a moment to himself. He needed some way of collecting himself, especially when he reacted so suddenly to simple gestures the naïve Nero did on a daily basis. _Too bad I can't go to Love Planet. The kid would kill me if I came home drunk with the smell of sex and cigarettes soaked into my clothes._

Dante sighed as he chose to walk into the Bullseye bar just a block or two from Devil May Cry. He sat down in front of the bartender, letting out a halfhearted 'hello' before ordering the strongest alcohol the bar could serve. The devil hunter really hoped that he could figure out why he had such an attraction to Nero but until then, getting drunk to the point of passing out was suddenly on his list. Maybe he was just embarrassed to face the younger man with such strange feelings brewing inside his chest. More than once that morning, he had thought of how cute Nero would be as a stay at home husband.

--

Nero yawned, tired from the boredom of having no mission as he wandered towards his room. The sun was already setting, the warm rays of the last sunlight of the day seeping in through the windows and boxes of the storage room. He closed his door, forgetting to flip the lock in habit before unzipping his hoodie and taking it off. _Wonder where Dante went. He sort of just disappeared after breakfast. Damn, I hope he didn't leave for a night mission without me. _He pulled off his navy undershirt before unzipping and discarding his jeans, leaving him in just his black boxers. _He better be back soon. With his devil trigger like that, who knows who he'll go after if he stays out all night. _Nero sat down on the mattress resting on the floor, staring at the door and waiting for the sound of the wooden doors slamming shut and Dante calling out his name to see if he was there.

It was silent for a long while and the young hunter was starting to worry. _Where exactly did he go? The asshole…_ He sighed before lying down on the bed, dragging the sheets over himself before snuggling into the soft pillow. _He better be back by morning or I'm going to find him and kick his ass._

--

Nero woke to the heavy smell of a bar filling his room. He groaned at the thought of getting up but forced his eyes to open a little. When they focused, a rather disheveled looking Dante was kneeling on the bed beside him. Nero leaned up on his elbows, drowsy from sleeping for the past few hours and confused as to why the elder looked like he had just fought his way out of hell.

"Dante. Where the hell ha-"

Nero's words were muffled when Dante suddenly grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips to the younger man's. He nearly gagged from the overwhelming taste of the strong alcohol in the older hunter's mouth but he discarded it after Dante's tongue moved through his parted lips, massaging his own. Moaning softly, the younger man tangled his human hand into the silver hair on the back of the more experienced hunter's head. _He's been drinking?_ The thought vanished as a shiver ran down his spine when he felt a clawed hand rub along the inside of his left thigh through the sheets, making him open his eyes a sliver to see the black and red scales of Dante's devil trigger. _So it's going to be like that again. Heh, I guess he really likes me. He keeps coming for me at night instead of some other random demon._

Nero moaned louder, parting their lips when he felt the sharp claws brush over his awakening arousal. The sheets were pulled off his body, letting the cool air hit flustered skin. The only clothing shielding him from the caresses of the half devil were his black silk boxers, which concealed a rather large tent. Dante moved to straddle him before he started grinding their hips together harshly, forcing small groans of pleasure out of Nero's panting lips. It was only the night before that this had last happened but to the younger man, it felt like months had past already.

"Dante. F-Fuck me. Please." He begged, knowing that the human half of Dante could not hear him. A low growl next to his ear and a few harsh nips on his jaw told him that the demon enjoyed that idea. Nero groaned loudly at a sharp bite at the junction of his neck, feeling skin break and blood drip into Dante's mouth. The elder grabbed Nero's hips with his hands, turning him over onto his stomach and pulling him onto his hands and knees. The young hunter gasped as the boxer's protecting him from possibly losing his virginity to Dante were ripped off his body, the shreds being thrown to some forgotten area among the boxes.

Everything was still for a second, making Nero lick his lips in anticipation. _What's he doing? Damn it, Dante!_ He looked over his shoulder to see the triggered hunter gazing and admiring his naked form. The light blush on his cheeks deepened as he realized that the demonic side of the older man was enjoying and getting considerably harder just by looking at him. _Fucking pervert…_

Nero jumped and let out a sharp gasp when he felt an attentive lick on his lower back, trailing lower until the tongue reached his puckered entrance. He licked every inch between his cheeks but did not prod his entrance at all, avoiding it despite Nero's best efforts to buck against the flexible tongue. One of the red and black demonic hands moved under his raised hips, running the sharp talons along his aching erection before gripping it tightly and pumping at a leisurely pace. Nero tried to thrust his hips into the delightful hold on his cock as well as force that teasing tongue to do more than lick softly, failing to do either. His voice took on a pleading, moaning tone when he tried to express his rage to the horny half devil.

"D-Dante! Just-Just fuck me! Damn it, I can't take anymore teasing!" The mouth left him for a moment only to appear licking the back of his neck. He could not stop the moans at the animalistic growl by his ear and the prick of pain from another bite. The young slayer swallowed and breathed shakily as he felt Dante's fangs pierce his neck again, blood splashing into the elder's mouth and trailing down his neck. The mixture of the older hunter drinking from him and the clawed hand pumping his erection harder making his vision blur slightly from pleasure. _Damn it! I won't just lie down and take this teasing anymore!_

Nero grabbed the hide of the demonic wrist with his devil bringer, pulling it away from his arousal as he turned around. He pushed Dante's triggered self onto the mattress, grabbing the elder's wrists in the grasp of his devil bringer. He panted and looked down at the triggered man, moaning at his first real look at the naked devil hunter. It did not matter if he was in his devil form or not, Nero was just happy to have a chance to see him like this. A soft smile spread on his lips as he leaned down and kissed Dante softly, almost wishing that the older man was not unconscious and his demon side was not the only one he was kissing right now.

"No more teasing, old man." Nero whispered before moving down to the elder's well endowed erection, kissing and licking away the beads of precum away. He licked it slowly for a few moments, summoning the courage to do more. The feeling of two hands running through his hair encouraged him to take the tip into his mouth, pausing to enjoy the low growl from Dante's throat.

"Nero…"

Nero sucked lightly at the sound of his name, running his tongue against the pulsing vein on the underside of the older man's cock. The scent of arousal was flooding his senses as he listened to the harsh pants and growls of his demonic lover, a slight pain in his heart at how much he wished he could do this to Dante when he was aware of it.

He pushed aside the pang of emotion and took more of the demon's erection into his mouth, sucking harder when he tasted more precum on the back of his tongue. The hands in his hair tighten their grip as Nero took as much of the large erection into his mouth, sucking hard as the hand not holding the elder's thrusting hips down moved to tend to his own arousal. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as he wrapped his human hand around himself, thrusting into it and pumping in time to the older man's attempted thrusts.

Nero bobbed his mouth up and down on the triggered man, challenging himself to take in a little more long after the head past the back of his throat. _Dante…_ He could feel the claws digging into the back of his skull and hear the loud growls coming from the older hunter's vocal cords. His name was yelled several times into the air, causing the hand on his own erection to increase its pace. His devil bringer would not hold back the determined animalistic thrusts of the demon, forcing Nero to let the elder fuck his mouth relentlessly. The younger man wanted desperately to moan and gain his release as he felt Dante's erection pulse in his mouth. He nearly choked when the triggered man howled out his name, orgasming down his throat while riding out the pleasure.

Nero pulled away for air once he made sure he had swallowed everything the demon had to offer. He panted, eyeing the older slayer through half lidded blue orbs. He was so close but Dante had beaten him to release. _Stupid old man._

Dante's triggered self smirked before sitting up and kissing the young hunter deeply, pushing him down onto his back again. Nero opened his eyes when he felt those wonderful skilled lips leave his and create a wet trail down his chest and to his own leaking erection. He squirmed at a long lick from the base to the tip of his cock.

"Dante…please!"

Without another word, the elder took all of Nero's arousal in one swoop, making the younger man gasp and arch his back from the sudden overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed the sheets in a death grip with his devil bringer, tearing holes in them as his human hand rested on the armor-like hide of the other's shoulder. Dante moved up and down only twice before Nero screamed out his name, cumming an untold amount into an overly willing mouth. The elder drank all of it, licking the younger clean and kissing him again. Nero could taste himself mixed with Dante's own blissful taste before he pulled away, collapsing onto the sheets and closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"I swear, I'll kick your ass if you don't fuck me next time, old man." He laughed sleepily, feeling the still triggered man nuzzle the side of his neck before cuddling him and detriggering. _I love you, you stupid asshole._ Nero sighed before wrapping his arms around pale skin. He was too tired to care if Dante woke first and found them in this strange position.

--


	6. Confusing Desperation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, teasing, and other things I am thinking of.

Happy Valentine's (Single's Awareness) day, everyone! ^-^ Hope you have a good day! And for those who are single (like myself v.v) we always have hot man sex as our Valentines~!

--

Chapter Six: Confusing Desperation

Dante yawned and moved his arms from something warm resting on his chest to stretch. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his sleep clouded vision. It was still dark in the room, the sun not high enough from the horizon to shine light through the window. Dante smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around the warm object on his chest. _Damn, I feel great. I swear this is the first time I've gotten up early without someone pointing a gun at my ass. I don't even have a hangover from yesterday. _He yawned as he attempted to awake fully._ Funny, I normally lose my hangover if I trigger. Maybe I ran into some demons on my way home or something…Well, better wake up and find the……Nero?!_

Dante looked down, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Nero lying curled up to his chest, looking very content with his new found pillow. The older hunter moved his leg slightly to find that the kid and himself were completely naked. There was nothing, not even boxers, keeping them from brushing skin on skin. _Shit! Dante, how much did you drink last night?!_

Despite his panic, Dante managed to slide out from underneath Nero, looking away in shame when a piece of the sheet moved to expose the younger man's sexy lower back. He quickly snatched a pair of boxers from the floor, pulling them on before leaving the room and disappearing into the bathroom. Dante quickly locked the door and leaned against it, grabbing a handful of his silver hair in each of his fists._ Fuck! Damn it! Shit!_ He cursed silently, shutting his eyes tightly. _I go drinking to let off some of the tension around the kid and then come home to rape him in his sleep?! Fuck! That's the last time I'm even thinking of touching alcohol!_

Dante sighed, still distressed as he opened his eyes to glance at his form in the mirror. _What's worse is that I think I just ruined all of my chances with the kid last night…and I think I'm wearing his boxers…That's not really making me feel any better…_

--

Nero moaned, yawning lightly and turning in his sleep. He furrowed his brow when all he could feel was warm cloth. _Where did that…warm pillow go?_ He thought, reaching and patting the white sheets while trying not to wake up too much. He groaned at the loss of the source of heat, snuggling back into the pillow his head was resting on. Nero's eyes shot open as he remembered what the heat was coming from and that meant-

"Shit! Dante got up before me!" He muttered under his breath, frustrated with himself as he stumbled to his feet. The young slayer grabbed the clothes he could find and threw them on before rushing out of his room. "Dante?!" His eyes darted around the room and found the elder standing at the door, one foot across the threshold as he paused from leaving the office.

Dante looked like a mess, it seemed like he was in a hurry to leave as soon as possible. He wore his normal attire but the buckles on his shirt were undone, only ebony in his holster, and his signature red coat put on inside out. His expression did not resemble the cocky man he knew either.

"Dante-"

"Nero-"

Both went silent after they started at the same time, waiting for the other to continue. Nero felt his throat constrict as he tried to swallow, the air in the office getting thicker by the second. He felt his breathing increase and he knew he might start to hyperventilate if the silence continued. _Damn…did he see-? Does he think that I-? Damn it! I don't know! I can't let him leave like this!_

"Where are you going?" Nero asked, not knowing how to handle this. He suddenly wished that he was facing the Savior again instead of possibly losing the only person he cared this much about.

"Mission." Dante replied, sounding more tired than he looked.

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It's left over from yesterday."

"There were no calls yesterday. I was here and you were out drinking your ass off. Dante, why-?"

"I'm sorry!" Dante shouted, shutting his eyes and resting one hand on the door handle. Nero tilted his head a little in confusion. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...I drank way too much and I…can't even remember it, kid. I didn't mean to…do that to you."

There was another moment of silence. Dante was waiting for the blow that he knew was coming. Nero was waiting for an explanation to what the older man was talking about. A few more seconds ticked by in silence, until Dante tighten his grip on the handle and started to pull the door shut. The younger hunter ran to the door and grabbed it, stopping it from being shut all the way.

"You weren't grossed out? You don't hate me?" Nero said, feeling the pull against him stop so suddenly that he almost yanked the door fully open and off its hinges.

"No. Why would I, kid?" Dante said, honestly confused about what the younger slayer meant. Nero let out a soft sigh of relief before letting go of the door and taking hold of the older man's hand, pulling him back inside the shop.

"I think I need to explain something that I really should have a few days ago."

--

"I've been doing what?!" Dante asked, a look of pure horror on his face. Nero could not help but laugh a little at the older man's reaction. He grabbed another can of beer from the fridge and handed it to the elder sitting on the end of the couch, now fully cleaned up but minus his coat.

"Well, it wasn't really you. Not all of you. Your demon side was just tired of all the sexual frustration you were hording and decided to take care of it, old man." Nero sat back down right next to Dante as he took a sip from the second beer. The young man smiled and grabbed a slice of the sausage pizza they ordered a few minutes before the conversation started. Dante hummed as he took in what Nero was telling him. A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he turned his gaze towards the other.

"Sounds like you were taking advantage of me, kid."

Nero's eyes widened at the comment and he nearly choked on the bite of pizza he was swallowing. _Oh shit…_ He thought, trying to think of an excuse or something that Dante would buy but nothing came to mind.

"I…uh…was just trying to help." Nero muttered, blushing lightly and hiding it by turning his head away from the other. Dante smirked more as he moved closer to the young hunter, brushing his thigh against his. He leaned in closer so he was right next to Nero's ear, his hot breath hitting it and making the other man shiver noticeably.

"You know, I keep having wet dreams around the time you're taking advantage of me. In every one of them, I kept hearing you say 'Fuck me, Dante!' but I wouldn't because of that sexy desperation in your voice. So how long do I need to tease you until you beg me again, kid?" The elder whispered huskily, running a hand along the shivering hunter's thigh before rubbing the growing bulge in the center of his jeans. Nero bit his lip, the fact that it was really Dante, all of Dante, making him hard faster than he thought was possible.

"Dante-" His breath hitched as the zipper on the front of his jeans was undone and the older slayer's hand slipped inside his boxer's, wrapping around his needy erection. He turned his head to see the lust filled eyes of the elder, hungry and ready to devour every part of him. Nero dove in and kissed the man, moaning into the kiss as Dante pushed him back onto the couch.

The kiss deepened, a small trail of saliva dripping through their lips as their tongue raged war against each other. Dante won and pulled away, panting and gazing over Nero. He was glad that he could finally do this in reality, ravage the body that he had sought since the first day he met him on Fortuna. Nero's legs wrapped around his waist, moaning as the more experienced man grinded his clothed cock against his recently freed one.

"Dante, just fuck me! Please!"

--


	7. Which song do you want to listen to?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and teasing.

--

Chapter Seven: Which song do you want to listen to, Love?

Clothes were quickly tossed to the floor, leaving Nero's chest bare for Dante to lick and bite with little restraint. The younger man moaned loudly, panting the elder's name from being pressed between Dante and the couch. He felt the older man lick across one of his nipples, pausing to bite it before licking it tenderly in a halfhearted apology. The ghost of teasing finger tips brushed across his hipbone and back to his aching cock. Nero shut his eyes tightly from the pleasure but forced them to reopen in order to see that it was really Dante doing this to him.

The elder glanced up and met pleading blue eyes, making him lick his lips and lean in to kiss the younger man deeply. He dominated Nero's mouth, wanting to savor the younger hunter's taste for as long as he could but by the sounds the man underneath him was making as their tongues danced, he wanted Dante fast and hard. Nero was panting in between rough, long kisses and making incredibly erotic moans in the back of his throat as the older slayer wrapped his hand and pumped his erection. The young man was thrusting into his hand and moved his arms from around Dante's neck to grab the collar of his shirt in a tight grip. The elder pulled away from the lip lock with a smirk as he gazed at the form of his panting, eager, and frantic new lover.

Nero would always let his emotions be known but never like this. It nearly drove Dante insane.

"Dante! I've been teased enough by that…sexy horny demon of yours. Fuck me…now. I'm not asking." Nero panted before his lips were on the other man's once more, kissing with such determination and desire that Dante doubted anyone other than the younger hunter could even conceive it. He always loved that about Nero. The very spirit and determination to out do him was the same during sex as it was on the battle field. Dante could not think of a better lover than the spitfire under him.

"Nero..." Dante breathed against the younger hunter's lips, pushing him onto his back once again and nearly ripping the pants off his legs. The elder slid down the body of his new lover, licking from his collar bone to the underside of the younger man's need.

Nero let out a pleasured impatient moan, treading his fingers into Dante's silver locks. He wanted to be fucked into the couch now, not be teased even more by the older slayer. He had been waiting a long time for Dante, _his_ Dante, to fuck him. Hell, not even the demonic side of Dante had stolen his virginity and he was starting to get pissed by the wait. _If he doesn't-_

"Ah!" Nero cried out as Dante slid a long wet finger his side his ass, the shout made in surprise. He closed his eyes again, trying to make himself comfortable with the intrusion. He was distracted when he felt that mouth hovering over his cock take all of him in, sucking light enough to make Nero dizzy with lust. "Dante!" Nero yelled as he faintly felt the elder's finger move within him, thrusting a little as well as searching for something.

Nero nearly screamed as Dante hit something inside him, making the heat in his stomach jump up a few degrees. He could feel the older hunter's smirk around his erection as he bobbed his head a few times, making sure to mirror his actions by thrusting his finger at the same pace. Nero's back arched his back against the leather behind him, biting his lip so he would not be too loud.

Dante glanced up at the younger man as he added another finger into that tight entrance he so desired. He loved the look on Nero's face, pure need and frustration written across it in bold letters. The elder groaned at the expression, causing a lovely vibration against the other hunter's erection.

"Dante! Please! Please! Please!" Nero muttered under his breath, throwing away his pride for just a minute. He wanted him, needed him. Nero noted to kick Dante's ass later for making him feel like this and that smirk the older man had as he pulled away from his aching body.

"Want me that badly, kid?" Dante asked, feeling the other wrap his legs tightly around his waist as he rubbed their groins together. A simple nod was his answer from the breathless man before their lips were pressed together again. _Damn, kid, you're going to fuck me to death if you keep this up. Hmm...on second thought, I wouldn't mind that. _Dante chuckled before tearing his eyes and lips away from his desperate lover, glancing across the room at the jukebox.

A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as he pulled Nero up, holding him tightly to himself with his hands on that beautiful ass of his. Dante stood up and walked over to the jukebox and slamming Nero against it, earning a groan from the younger man at the rough treatment.

"For something like this, we need some music, right?" Dante asked, rubbing his cock against Nero's tight entrance. He hit one of the buttons for a track before placing his hand on the small of Nero's back, slowly pushing inside the other hunter.

Nero gasped as he was penetrated, the sound being swallowed by the first few beats of the record playing in the jukebox. Dominating lips were back on his, a hot tongue slipping into his mouth and playing with his as his breathing increased. It hurt, not like the times when he was sliced with a blade or shot with a gun. No, it was a surprisingly sweet pain.

Dante waited for Nero's legs to stop shaking around his waist, finally sheathed inside that tight heat he had been waiting for. _Maybe I should have prepared him a bit more. He's so damn tight I can't really focus on anything._

"Dante...move!" Nero said, pulling his lips away from the elder's and looking him in the eye. Dante smirked, pulling out slowly and shallowly thrusting back in. Nero groaned and thrust his hips down, wanting more than just teasing. He had enough of that to last a lifetime. The young slayer moved his lips to Dante's ear, panting and letting out a moan as the dominating man licked across the vain in his neck. "Please, Dante. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

A low growl came from Dante's lips as he finally thrust hard into the tight entrance, making Nero toss his head back and moan loudly over the music. Dante nipped at the younger man's neck, deciding to give in to Nero's desperation and set the pace to a spine breaking speed. The moans coming from delicious lips made him growl in arousal and thrust just a little rougher to hit Nero's prostate.

"Dante! Ah, fuck!" Nero moaned, arching his back and trying to match the thrusts of the elder. "Fuck! S-So good…"

Dante smirked as he let one of his hands travel to his lover's cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping it at the same pace as his hips. He watched as Nero started to unravel under him, his beautiful face distorted in pleasure with tempting lips parted and sexy blue eyes watching him through thick eyelashes. Dante moved back to the pale skin of Nero's neck, biting it hard until he tasted copper. He growled at the mixture of the taste of blood, the feel of the tight muscle around him becoming tighter, and the gasps and moans Nero made after every thrust. His blood was pounding so thick in his ears that the only sound he could hear was his own breathing and Nero's cries.

"Dante!" Nero clutched at the jukebox behind him, managing to hit one of the buttons and change the song. He did not notice as the boiling heat in his lower stomach grew past anything he had felt before. Dante was touching him in all the right places and he did not know how much longer he could hold out. "I-I'm s-so fucking…close!"

"Scream for me, Nero." Dante said, gritting his teeth as he came closer to the edge as well. The kid was just too much for even him to handle for very long and he loved it.

Nero writhed between the jukebox and sexy half demon, wishing for the pleasure to never end but also wishing for sweet release. His toes curled as his moans increased in volume, his human hand tangling into Dante's hair as his devil bringer scraped against the jukebox. He threw his head back, baring his neck to the elder's teeth as they pierced through his skin again. Nero gasped for air, not able to hold on any longer. Not when Dante was playing him like an instrument of sexual torture.

"F-Fuck! Dante!" Nero screamed at the top of his lungs, shutting his eyes tightly as the coil in his stomach finally released. His hot semen shooting onto his chest as well as Dante's. He moaned after his completion, enjoying the waves of pure pleasure as the older man thrust into him a few more times.

Dante growled at the scream, feeling it turn him on as much as the tightening of the younger man's walls around his erection. He increased his thrusts, a worry that he would break Nero's spine being ignored as he felt his release just a few thrusts away. The young hunter pressed their lips together and their tongues danced once again, making Dante completely lose himself in the euphoria of sex with Nero. He felt himself slip off the edge, parting their lips to shout Nero's name. Dante kept thrusting as he coating Nero's insides with his cum, riding out the bliss he was in.

"Damn…" Dante muttered under his breath as his hips finally stopped their spasms. "I have to admit, kid, you're a great fuck." He chuckled breathlessly as he opened his eyes to gaze into the azure eyes, noticing the light copper rim around the younger slayer's pupil. "Kid, I-"

"I love you, Dante." Nero said, blushing more than just a sex blush. Dante paused, gathering his thoughts as what the other had just said sunk in. He smiled and leaned down to peck Nero's kiss swollen lips.

"I love you too, kid."

"Well…" Nero sighed wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and hugging him. "At least, I don't have to worry about your horny demon side molesting me at night."

"Yeah, but…" Dante moved to look him in the eye, that devilish smirk back on his lips. "Now, you have to deal with a very horny me molesting you twenty-four seven." Nero swallowed softly before he mirrored the smirk.

"You know, I don't mind that as much as I thought I would, old man."

--

~The End~


End file.
